The present invention refers to containers for keeping toothpicks in good hygienic condition and yielding these toothpicks only through contact of the human hand of the user.
It is known by the experts on this capacity, that several ways of packing have appeared in the market, turning them touched only by the user's hands, and some of it including new characteristics for this purpose, and still other primitives requiring a sheet around them, leaving exposed the remaining toothpicks. Even the more perfect packages could not stand the user's curiosity, who pressed the packages, spoiling the remaining toothpicks.